


What's With the Hat?

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, a very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: There are various opinions regarding Neal Caffrey’s hats.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 32





	What's With the Hat?

Peter, Jones, and Diana were seated at an outdoor bistro in the city. The fourth member at the table was a visiting agent from Chicago who was in town to track down some artwork that had been stolen from the “Windy City.” It was now thought to be in Manhattan, so he was liaising with the New York White Collar team. They had put their heads together in the office all morning, and now they were taking a needed lunch break.

“I have to ask,” the newcomer said during the meal, “your CI—what’s with the hat?”

Jones snorted and Diana rolled her eyes. “Caffrey’s got a bunch of those spiffy hats and he wears them to attract the ladies,” Clinton claimed. “The women are intrigued and it gets him their attention and usually a lot more.”

“Yeah,” Diana added. “It’s all a well calculated affectation that screams _‘Look at me.’_ Caffrey’s vain as well as ungodly handsome.”

Peter said nothing. His junior agents were entitled to their opinions, even if Peter thought their explanations only scratched the surface. A much wiser handler suspected Neal wore his hats because it was merely a persona—a role he was playing until he finally figured out who he aspired to be in life. Peter didn’t think Neal had reached a conclusion yet, so a young con man was still a work in progress.


End file.
